Harry & Draco
by unclescar
Summary: Harry saves Draco's life during 7th year and they fall in love. This is my own story and it contains mm love. If you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it.


**CHAPTER 1**

**Harry Saves Draco's Life**

10pm, Friday night and once again Harry was sitting keeping watch over, of all people, Draco Malfoy. He stared at the unconscious boy and was amazed at how angelic he looked. How somebody, who for the first 6 years at this school, did nothing but spout out evil, nasty comments about other people and only smiled or laughed at the expense of others, could look so unbelievably sweet and innocent just lying there.

As he sat there he could not help to look at the body of the boy he thought he would never see again, and was getting aroused by the solid muscular build Draco had gotten over the years. He still has some of the scars across his chest from that curse Harry hit him with last year. Harry has always regretted that since the moment it happened. It was also the moment that he realized he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

But before I go any further let me get you up to speed on things. It is Harry and his friends 7th and final year at Hogwarts. He is sitting in the hospital wing on this Friday night and Draco Malfoy is lying in one of the beds. It was the Saturday before when the events happened to bring us to this situation. Last Saturday was the first Hogsmeade weekend and the of course everybody who could go went.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville & Luna were all sitting in the pub chatting about how the year was going so far and any news any of them might have heard regarding Voldemort and the impending war that awaited them upon completion of school. The mood was quickly shaken when Seamus and Dean both came running in asking Harry for help.

When they opened the door you could see people running everywhere and hear screams that reminded Harry, Ron, & Hermione of that night at the Quidditch World Cup when the death eaters attacked. Seamus stated that there were Dementors, about 4 or 5 of them, and they were trying to kill a boy. Harry asked him who it was, but Seamus could not see him well enough to identify him.

Harry, wand in hand, ran outside and looked down the now very deserted street. Ron and Hermione came out to see as well. Without a second thought Harry sent forth is Patronus. It was quite larger this year then before and it managed to send the dementor's away in one shot.

Harry had already started running after it to see who the boy was when the coast was clear. As he arrived he rolled the body over onto its back. It was Draco, and he was hurt very badly. His head was bleeding turning is trademark white/blonde hair almost as red as Ron's. He clearly has some broken bones and serious cuts about his body.

A crowd started to gather around. Ron and Hermione were at Harry's side and looked on in shock and horror at the sight that lay on the ground before them. Professor McGonagall had made her way through the crowd and looked down up the crumpled, bloodied body that was Draco Malfoy. Her first thought was they must get him to St. Mungo's but it was so far away, would he survive the journey?

Harry stood up and whispered in the new Headmistresses ear, she turned to him with a very strange look and was about to protest when he Harry stopped her. That caused every student within earshot to gasp. No one stopped Professor McGonagall. Harry again leaned in and whispered in her ear, this time she said "well Potter I guess your right about that. Very well then take him, quickly."

Without a word to anybody, he summoned a broom from the pub, while Professor McGonagall made a stretcher and ropes which she tied to the broom. In the blink of an eye Harry was on the broom and soaring towards the school. She had told him what to say to open the barrier so he could fly back onto school grounds and was to replace it once he was through. Harry did just that no problems.

Once he got back he undid the ropes and floated the stretcher to the hospital wing as quickly as he could. Of the few students who did see this take place it was quite a shock. First off Draco Malfoy was badly injured and secondly, HARRY POTTER was helping him? What was the wizarding world coming to????

Once he got the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey looked Draco over. She said he was pretty banged up but that he actually looked worse then he really was and that she would have him fixed up in no time.

Harry made sure to make it clear he was planning on staying by Draco's side whenever he was not in class. She tried to protest this, but one look at Harry's face and she knew it was not an argument she was going to win.

Now the school was totally buzzing with this gossip EVERYBODY from the teachers, the school ghosts and all students from 2nd year on up KNEW that Harry & Draco were mortal enemies and their fights, whether verbal, physical, or magical, were legendary. The first years, because Draco did not return to the school, could only go by what they were told.

The first years heard stories about how that no matter how crowded the hallway, if you heard MALFOY or POTTER! screamed, you got out of the way and quickly. Now, one of the titans was badly injured and the other was keeping a vigil at his side. Even Harry's inner circle was out of the loop on this one and could not answer the NUMEROUS questions they were getting from all directions, even the Slytherins were shocked.

What else could Harry do? He was hopelessly in love with Draco and just had to be there if/when he woke up, but he would not say anything to anybody about that, at least not yet anyway.

Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts; Draco was starting to come around. He leaned forward and took Draco's hand into his and whispered "Draco, can you hear me?"

Draco blinked and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw a sight that caused him to open his eyes in complete shock; Harry Potter was sitting there and holding his hand.

**CHAPTER 2**

**Draco Wakes Up**

It was quite obvious that Draco was feeling much better because he pulled his hand away from Harry's and sat up with his usual scowl. "What are you doing here Potter, what's going on, where are my clothes?" "Well apparently your injuries had little to no effect on your attitude Malfoy! But I guess I should not expect anything less, even though I saved your worthless ass last week!"

Draco's face went blank, but only briefly. He regained his Malfoy composure and responded. "What the bloody hell are you going on about now Potter? I'm getting out of here." As he rolled to reach for his clothes in the end table he realized he was completely naked and yelled in pain. Madame Pomfrey did not come because Harry had put a silencing charm on the doors in the event this shouting match would happen.

Harry stood up and gently pushed Draco onto his back and pulled the covers back up. "I bet your loving every minute of this aren't you Potter?" _In more ways then one, _Harry thought to himself with a slight smile.

"Just lay back and relax Draco, you're still not totally healed yet". Draco just stared at Harry. He could not believe how calmly and gently he just helped him and spoke those words to him, nor could he believe he actually heard Harry call him by his first name. And why was he referring to him as Harry in his own thoughts? It must be the effect of one of the healing potions. That's it, just a side effect that will wear off.

"So, I know it's late, almost 11pm, so if you don't want to talk now I understand", said Harry as he took his seat again in the chair. "Talk about what?" said Malfoy with as much venom as he could muster. Though he regretted his tone the minute it left his mouth.

"Does that mean you want to talk then?" asked Harry. "Again Potter, about what?" "Oh I don't know, about why you were in Hogsmeade? Why you were pretty badly beaten and bleeding? Why there were 4 to 5 Dementor's attacking you in the middle of the street? Feel free to choose any topic first" said Harry with a very Malfoy like sarcasm.

Draco just sat there staring at Harry. How was he going to tell him what happened when the cause of what happened was because of him? Could he leave that part out of the story? Should he leave that part out? Now would be a good time to talk because at this hour no students or teachers would be coming in to check on him and interrupt them.

"You know Potter; I think I will let you read about that story in the Daily Prophet. Once I am in Azkaban with my father, I am sure it will be in all the papers. How the great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world put Luscious and Draco Malfoy in prison together. Make a great front page headline and I know you love it when your name is involved, don't you Potter?" _You complete and utter ass why did you just say that to him_, thought Draco to himself.

"Who said anything about you going to Azkaban?" Harry asked with puzzled look on his face. "Isn't that why you brought me here to Hogwarts to heal, so you yourself could hand me over to the Ministry, instead of them just coming to get me at St. Mungo's?

"Malfoy, I brought you back to Hogwarts because it was closer and not to mention, that because you were so badly beaten and apparently have dementor's after you, this place was safer then the hospital. If somebody wants you dead Malfoy, they can get you there. That has been proven already." "Since when have you ever cared if I lived or died? "

Draco was looking at Harry right in the eye when he said that and immediately noticed a look of hurt in Harry face, a look Harry very quickly tried to hide. "Malfoy, if I wanted you dead then I never would have driven off the dementor's, I would have let them finish you off, had I, at the time, known it was you they were attacking."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Draco. "Your hair was a reddish color so I had no idea who you were from that distance. It was not until I got to you and rolled you over that I realized it was you and that your hair was red because your head was bleeding badly. Luckily I learned the charm that Snape used on you last year to heal the wounds I gave you in the bathroom." Harry stopped there, his bottom lip quivering; he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Draco looked at him but there was no expression on his face. No Malfoy scowl to be seen.

"I….I'm so sorry that I did that you to that day. I used a spell that I had no idea what it would do and I nearly killed you. You will never know how much I, both then and to this day, regret that I even walked in there. I should have immediately just turned around and left that bathroom. Draco I know you will never forgive me for that, but I at least wanted you to know that I was sorry, and if I could go back in time, I would change everything about that moment" Harry reached his hand out to touch the scar that ran from Draco's right shoulder across his chest to his left side, tears coming from his eyes.

Draco made no sound, no moves. He just let Harry finish what he was saying and allowed him to run his fingers along the scars that he had given him. Draco could not longer avoid his feelings. Slowly he took Harry's hand into his and kissed his fingers. Harry made no attempts to stop him either. Both Draco and Harry were realizing at the same time, that the other did feel the same about them. Draco, ignoring any pain he felt, slowly got up on his knees on the bed, Harry sat motionless a combination of fear and excitement keeping him still.

With a few grunts and groans of pain, Draco was now kneeling on his bed and pulled Harry to stand in front of him. He took Harry's head into his hands and looked him direct in the eye and said, "Harry, I can never tell you how sorry I am for the way I have treated you since we first met. I do not look at these scars and hate you for them. I look them and remember who gave them to me, and that I am in hopelessly in love with him. Harry, after the years of the way I treated you, had it been anybody else, they would have done the same thing or maybe something worse. I love you Harry Potter and I no longer care who knows it."

They kissed each other very gently, then passionately. Their hands started to explore each others bodies. Harry could feel Draco's exposed erection pressing against him, his own erection wanting to be freed of its enclosure.

Harry knew now was not the time or place for anything further and stopped, pulled back and looked Draco in the eye. "Draco", he said, "please tell me what happened to you, how did all of this come about?"

Draco returned to laying back down and stated that it was a long story and that he would tell all in the morning. "Draco, it's after midnight, it is morning" said Harry with a smile. Draco smiled back not because of what Harry said, but because he loved it when Harry smiled.

"Tomorrow Harry I promise" is all Draco would say on the matter. He did however want to confess a few things to Harry and had some questions for him as well, but on one condition. Draco slid over to one side of the narrow bed and patted the other side, he wanted Harry to lay with him. Harry climbed into the bed next to Draco; they put their arms around each other and chatted.

**Chapter 3**

**Confessions of Harry and Draco**

"Harry, when did you first realize you were attracted to me?" was the first question out of Draco's mouth. "Third year. You had grown quite tall over that summer and you stopped greasing your hair back and just let it go natural. You really looked quite hot then and I could not take my eyes off you. Though I had to force myself for fear of what might have happened if you or anybody else caught me gazing at you the way I was" Draco chuckled. "However, the moment I realized I was in love with you was when I cursed you and cut you badly. I thought to myself '_Oh please don't let him die. I can't live without him. Somebody must be able to help him.'_

Draco looked at him. "You know, I was first attracted to you during our second year and I to had to control my gazing at you longingly. However, I did not fall in love with you until 4th year. When you called your broom and took of flying with that Hungarian Horntail after you. God I so wanted to be your broom stick then." Harry could not help but laugh at loud, as did Draco.

Harry cleared his throat as he had another confession he thought Draco should know about. "Draco", yeah, "I was there that night on the roof of the tower with Dumbledore". Draco suddenly looked at Harry in complete shock.

"What? Where, I didn't see you there?" Harry had told him the events just prior to his appearance on the roof and the spell that Dumbledore performed to keep him hidden and quiet. "Oh God Harry, I never knew. And you still saved my life and brought me here for protection? Why?"

"Because after thinking about it over and over again, I realized you could not do what you were meant to do, so how could I continue to hate you? Especially when all of my dreams pointed out that I obviously was in love with you."

They both continued to lay there in each others arms. Not speaking, just looking at each other until they eventually both fell asleep.

**Chapter 4**

**Draco's Breakfast Visit **

Harry awoke suddenly and looked around. The sun was coming up. He quickly looked to see if Madame Pomfrey was awake, but her office was still dark. Harry looked at the clock, 6am. He quickly, yet gently, freed himself from Draco's arms and got up so as not to wake him. He would head up to Gryffindor Tower for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading down for breakfast, and then return to Draco later.

Draco woke up, "what's going on? Where are you going?" asked Draco, barely awake. "Listen" said Harry. "I'm going to go back to my room to shower, change, get breakfast, and I promise I will be back. I still want to hear what happened.

As soon as Harry had gone, Draco got up and retrieved his clothes and wand from the drawer of the side table and got dressed. He was just about to go out the doors of the hospital wing when Madame Pomfrey called his name.

"Mr. Malfoy, just where do you think it is you are going?"

"Down to the Great Hall for a bite to eat and to say a few words. In fact Madame Pomfrey you should come as well because you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

Madame Pomfrey considered him for a moment and then agreed and headed down to the Great Hall with Draco, helping him when he needed it. Draco was moving much better. He still had pain when he turned a certain way and his left leg was still pretty sore. The broken bones had healed but it still hurt to walk on it, especially for long periods of time.

It was a bit slow going, but eventually Draco and Madame Pomfrey stood at the closed doors of the great hall. Draco told her to go first and head up to the staff table and let Headmistress McGonagall know that he was coming to make a speech and not to be alarmed to just listen. She went in and closed the door behind her. Draco waited a few moments, took a deep breath, and with a wave of his wand, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everybody stopped talking and turned to look and saw Draco standing there, aside from a few gasps and whispers it was pretty quiet in there.

Draco stood in the doorway with one of his famous looks. The look that everybody expected to see on his face, the look that he was back and not to get in his way. As he stood there looking around, Harry got up and walked towards Draco.

The quiet of the room was broken with people turning around to watch, whispering amongst themselves. Was this going to be another epic battle between the Titans of Hogwarts? But as Harry got closer to Draco, and Draco just stood there with that look, and both had their wands out, draws dropped at what happened next.

Draco practically knocked Harry down falling into him. "What are you doing down here Draco?" "I promised you last night that I would tell all today" responded Draco trying to maintain composure with the searing pain in his left leg. He was leaning on Harry for support, and this sight just caused everybody to stare in complete shock.

"I guess I should have clarified that when I said 'tell all', I meant everybody, not just tell you the whole story."

"Yeah, you left that part out when you said that last night." Harry said with a slight sarcasm to his voice and smile.

"Help me up to the staff table?" asked Draco now standing only his right leg and leaning completely on Harry like he was a crutch.

As they headed up the isle, Draco had his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry supported Draco with his arm around his waist.

"Good thing I got dressed in my clothes and not the school pajamas this morning" whispered Draco so only Harry would hear him. "Why is that?" "Because leaning on you like this, with your arm around my waist has given me a huge hard on that those flimsy pajamas would never hide." Harry had to stop and laugh at that one. The other students continued to just watch this procession in complete shock and amazement.

"Ok, first of all Draco – it's big, but I wouldn't call it huge, and second of all, I am having a similar issue, so perhaps we should get together and figure out how to resolve this problem" Harry winked and gave a slight squeeze to Draco after he said this and Draco smiled. "I think I have some free time later today", said Draco as they continued to walk.

When they finally reached the head table. Draco just looked at all the teachers smiled and gave a slight bow with his head. He then turned to face the students. The podium that Dumbledore had used quite often was brought over to Draco by Harry, then Harry simply stepped aside waiting to hear what he had to say like everybody else. Harry could tell he was getting a lot of looks but ignored them and just watched Draco.

**Chapter 5**

**The Story of Draco**

"Good Morning, I am here today, at this school, because Harry Potter saved my life and brought me here for my own protection not knowing if I had any motives, or if it was my plan that such events would unfold to this point. I can stand here now and tell you, in all honesty, I was not in Hogsmeade that day with the intention of getting back into this school to unleash another plan. I was in Hogsmeade with the intention of saving a life." This statement caused the students and some of the teacher to whisper to one another. Professor McGonagall just needed to stand and all was silenced again. Draco continued.

"All of you know what happened hear at the end of last year, that is all of you expect the new first year students, but I am sure they have already heard the story by now. I am not here to go over that again, but I did want to apologize for it all. With my history here, I know most, if not all of you believe me when I say that, and I can understand that. I would not believe me either, but all the same I am sincere in my apologies to you all. While I am at, I would like to take this time to apologize as well to Hermione Granger. I have offended her repeatedly by calling her a Mudblood, among other things. I will tell you privately what provoked that in the first place, if you will give me the chance later?" He looked at the Gryffindor table and found Hermione; her eyes were watery with tears. She gave a slight smile and nodded her head to him indicating approval. Draco smiled in return. "I will admit this to you now Hermione, in front of everybody here, you are the brightest witch of our time and it will be my great honor to call you friend, if you will allow me to do so."

In the meantime Harry had not heard a word Draco just said. He was distracted by looking at Draco from the side and thinking how hot his ass was looking in those very nicely fitting jeans he was wearing. He had to move his hands from behind his back to his front to hide his growing bulge. Yep, he was definitely going to have to his hands on that sweet ass of Draco's later. He snapped himself out of his horny daydream and again started listening.

"Another person, or I should say family, I need to apologize to is the Weasley family. Now only Ron & Ginny are the only ones left who are students, so to both of them I apologize for every nasty comment made to you, about you and about your family. And know this now, when I see Fred & George, and Percy and your parents, I will apologize to them in person as well. But for now I would be grateful if you could at least pass the message on to them for me for now?" Ginny was reacting the same as Hermione and acknowledged Draco with just a subtle nod of her head. Ron, could do nothing. He just sat there with is mouth hanging open in shock that any of this was actually happening. Hermione and Ginny both hit him at the same time to snap him out of it. "Huh?" Oh yeah sure thing Malfoy" was all Ron could say at the moment.

He then turned his attention to the Slytherin table and gave them one of his signature looks. "Before I tell you all how it is I ended up in Hogsmeade in the condition that I was found it, first let me tell you that if you think I have become weak in anyway, you are sadly mistaken. If any of you, whose parents are following Voldemort, are thinking of reporting my whereabouts, I warn you now it will be the last thing you ever do. I am sure you may have heard that my father is dead? Well, that is because I am the one who killed him. So again if you think Draco Malfoy has become weak, considered yourself warned. I killed my own father, don't think I will have problem doing it to any of you or your parents if I am provoked or attacked."

This revelation and threat sent shockwaves through the entire hall, yet nobody protested and none of the teachers said anything, which he did admit seemed a bit odd but he continued. "Oh one more thing. As most of you know Potter here and I have been mortal enemies since our first meeting. Well I have publicly apologized to both Hermione and Ron, and I did not want you to think that I did not have anything to apologize about to the head of the 'holy trinity' as I like to call them," he said with a smile, "but Harry and I, how do the muggles say it? Kissed & made up?" With a chuckle from Harry and those students who were muggle born, Harry acknowledge that that was the correct statement. Of course only Harry and Draco knew that to be in the literal sense and they rather enjoyed that little secret.

" Well I guess I should get the main reason for my coming down here this morning. After the events of that night last year, I left to join my family and the other Death Eaters. I did not know what to expect upon my return. I was given 2 tasks to complete by the Dark Lord and only managed to complete one of them. The other, which was to kill Professor Dumbledore, I did not fail at because I did not get the chance. I failed at it because I just could not do it. I discovered something about myself that night. I am not a heartless killer. Had Dumbledore raised his wand in defense perhaps, but he did nothing but talk to me and I just could not bring myself to do it."

Draco paused to give this information time to sink in, and he looked at Harry to see if he could get some idea as to what he was thinking or feeling at that moment. Knowing how close Harry was to Dumbledore, did stating all of this bring up old feelings of hate for Draco? But he saw nothing like that when he looked at Harry. Harry was just standing there looking him in admiration of all things. There was no hate or malice in his face at all.

Before he continued he called Harry over to him and whispered in his ear. "Does anybody here know your gay Harry?" " I have not told anybody no, but I can't say that perhaps some may think it, why do you ask?" "Because I was wondering if I should out us both at the same time while I am up here, that's why." Draco informed Harry that it was his feelings for Harry that were the main cause of how things came about and he wanted to mention that to everybody. Harry slowly pulled away to look Draco in the face, thought for a moment, then leaned back in, and whispered into Draco's ear "What the hell, go for it babe." Harry made sure to say to close enough so that his lips brushed Draco's ear at the same time and he felt Draco shiver.

"When I and the rest of those that were here with me, regrouped, it did not take long for Voldemort to realize I had failed to carry out part of my mission. My father was furious because all he could think was that I made him look bad in the eyes of Voldemort. I was watched very closely regarding my devotion to the Dark Lord, but it did not take long for everything to come crashing down around me. I was having dreams at night, dreams of the person I had come to realize I was in love with, dreams that occupied my thoughts during the day at times. One of these particular times was when Voldemort was out Malfoy Manor speaking with my father and me about plans. I had forgotten about his ability at Occulmency and he apparently read my thoughts and was able to see who I was in love with. He cursed me before I could move and sent me flying into the next room.

Voldemort told my father he better do something about me because he had just seen my thoughts and apparently I had been dreaming about the person I was in love with and that one person was and is Harry Potter."

Well you can imagine, I am sure, the reaction that piece of information caused. A lot of people turned to Harry to see his reaction and he just stood there and smiled. He did not turn to face anybody at the staff table or the other students. He would eventually have to chat with Ron, Hermione & Ginny, and pretty much most of Gryffindor, but for now he need not acknowledge or explain anything to anybody.

"From that point on things only proceeded to get worse," as Draco continued. "Voldemort then left our home and my mother and father started fighting when she saw him coming at me with his wand pointed at me. I could not move at first and they battled, then when I was able to get up, I joined my mother in the fight. My father killed her right in front of me. That is when I cursed him with a curse I heard last year that left me with some scars. It is quite effective and if you do not seek assistance right away, the victim will bleed to death, which is what happened to my father.

"I new that the next morning was the first Hogsmeade weekend and I feared that Harry might have been in danger so I got on my broom and started flying as fast as I could that night. I arrived outside of town in the early morning hours so I sought out a place to hide and get some sleep. I, unfortunately, was correct to think Harry was in danger. Some Death Eaters had arrived but I was able to head them off. We battled until another showed up to say that Voldemort was sending Dementors after to me to kill me. I was pretty badly injured after fighting with them and had just managed to get onto my broom and fly into town, when the Dementor's showed up. The rest, as they say is history. " At this point Draco pulled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal his forearms and that there was no Dark Mark

"I am now on the run, not because I abandoned the Dark Lord, but because of whom I fell in love with." With that, Draco tried to walk, but after standing so long, his left leg was in severe pain. Harry came over scooped him up in his arms and carried him out of the Great Hall. Nothing further was said, if anybody had any questions, they could be asked and dealt with later.

**Chapter 6 **

**Gryffindor Tower**

Before Draco could realize where they were headed, Harry was in front the portrait of the fat lady. She stood there looking quite perplexed. Harry gave the password and she let them him. The Tower was deserted as everybody was still in the Great Hall processing all the information that they just heard. "Harry, what are we doing here?" asked Draco.

"We don't have much time before they start to come back" was Harry's reply as he carried him up the stairs to the boy's dorm rooms. He put Draco on his bed and went to lock the door. Draco looked around the room and admired it size.

"Wow, your room is nice compared to then one I had in Slytherin". The next thing Draco knew was Harry was on top of him, naked, kissing him and taking his clothes off him at the same time. Stunned by all of this, he of course did nothing to stop any of it.

Draco managed to flip Harry on to this back on the bed and started kissing him, first on the mouth, then he slowly worked his way down his body. Stopping to lick and nibble on his nipples. This caused Harry to tense up and arch his back. He was moaning in ecstasy and gripping the sheets of the bed. Draco grabbed his wand and placed a silencing charm on the door 'just in case'.

He continued exploring Harry's body working his way down. He took Harry in his mouth, "Oh God Drake what are you doing?" asked Harry with exasperated breath. "I never did have breakfast yet" was his reply. Draco worked Harry's cock over furiously. Sucking on it and licking it. He would pump with his fist, while sucking on Harry's balls.

Harry was in writhing around trying not to move too much for fear of injuring Draco. Draco continued his furious work on Harry's rock hard cock. Harry was on the verge, when he asked him to stop he was about to cum. Draco ignored and continued until Harry exploded into his mouth, Draco drinking him in, savoring the taste. It reminded him of peaches.

When he finished he returned to kissing Harry passionately, tongues wrestling and exploring each others mouths. Harry pushed Draco up and looked him in the eye, "Make love to me?"

"What?" said Draco with a surprised look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

Harry reached to the bedside table and handed Draco a condom and lube. Just because they are wizards, Harry still believes in being careful. Draco put on the condom and used the lube. Harry rolled over onto his stomach. "Ready?"

"yes". Draco began to slowly enter Harry, stopping every few moments to allow Harry to adjust. Every time Draco pushed in a little farther, Harry's body tensed from pain and pleasure. "Harry are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you or cause you pain". "Don't worry about it Draco, the pain is part of it especially the first time. Please don't stop."

Draco slowly continued until he was completely inside, then he waited before starting to move in and out slowly.

Harry was already hard again and the pressure on his cock from his own body and the bed sent into ecstasy again. Draco, never feeling anything like this before, how Harry's body tightly hugged his rigid cock, caused him to lose his own breath. Draco wanted to continue to go slow, but the feeling caused him to pump Harry's ass faster.

As Draco moved faster both he and Harry screamed in ecstasy as they came together. Draco, totally drained collapsed on top of Harry, panting and sweating. Draco pulled out and rolled onto his side next to Harry.

Harry turned onto his side to face Draco. They laid there just looking at each other. "God I love you" said Harry. Draco's eyes filled with tears. "Harry I love you so much it hurts and it scares me what might happen with the war with Voldemort. I don't think I could go on if something happened to you." Harry had nothing to say, he would not promise Draco that nothing would happen because he did not know if it would or not.

"Drake, don't worry about the future, we have each other here and now and that is all that matters." Then he kissed him and they held each other just lying there.

"I need to go and talk with McGonagall." "About what?" asked Draco. "About you and if hiding you hear is the best plan. Who is to say that some Slytherins already did not give away your location right after you arrived."

"Oh shit, I never thought of that! Well I can't risk going down to the Slytherin common room to ask questions. I think I can safely assume that I am no long welcome in the house of Slytherin. Not that I am going to get a very warm reception from the house of Gryffindor." The house of Gryffindor is my problem to deal with not yours, so don't you worry that beautiful blonde head of yours." Harry said with a smile and got up to get dressed, as did Draco.

**Chapter 7**

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

After they dressed Harry sat down and thought for a minute. Should he have Draco wait here for now or should they face whatever is awaiting them on the other side of the bedroom door together?

"Hello? Where are you Harry?" Harry snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, I was thinking"

"About what?"

"I was thinking if it would be best to have you stay here for now, until I can gage what maybe waiting in the common room, or if we should just face it and get it over with together."

"Harry, I was not kidding when I said I don't think I would be able to go on if I lost you. You might as well hear this now and get used to it. No matter where you go or what you have to do or face, either here or outside in war, you better believe that I will be right by your side at all times. If that means we live or die together, then so be it. So to answer your question my love, we are going to go through that door, down those stairs and face whatever comes at you, together."

Harry stood up and gave Draco a little kiss on the lips. " But Draco, what if…. ouch, what did you do that for?"

Before Harry could finish what he was going to say Draco had managed to slap Harry's ass.

"I did that because you were about to argue with me about this and I am not having it. I plan to be by your side until the very end. If that means death during the war or death from old age. As long as you will have me, I am here for you.

"Oh on a lesser note, I smacked you because you have hot ass, and I have been dying to do that since 3rd year."

And there it was, that devilish little smile that Draco gave off once in a while, that made Harry go weak in the knees.

"Well, said Harry, I think we will need to explore that some more at a later time."

He took Draco by the hand and they started to leave the dorm room, Harry stopped and asked Draco, "will you be alright walking down the stairs or would it be easier for me to carry you down?"

"Harry, as gallant as it was to be carried all the way up here in your arms, I think I can manage to walk down on my own, but thanks for the offer."

"How is your leg feeling?"

"Sore, but functional, come on let's get down there and get this over with."

They started down to the common room. Draco was walking better but was still a bit slow because the lower part of his leg, which had been broken, was still a bit sore.

As they reached the common room they were both shocked to find how very few people were actually there as Harry expected all of Gryffindor to be waiting for him. Instead, the only people there were, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Professor McGonagall and Mad Eye Moody (this time it was the real Mad Eye Moody, and he was there to teach DADA).

As they reached the bottom of the steps, nothing was said, they all just looked at each other, waiting for somebody to say something. Draco, still holding Harry's hand, could feel him tense up, and he got the impression that Harry was expecting a fight on his hands. Draco broke the tension by being the first to speak up.

"Before anybody starts saying anything, or bombarding me and/or Harry with questions, I need to say a few things in follow up to what I said in the Great Hall earlier, particularly to Harry, Ron & Hermione." Neville and Ginny got up to leave the room and the others started to follow, but Draco told them to stay, they did not need to leave.

"Harry, when we first started school, I was thought I was going to be the big star around here, but then I found out that a bigger star was also starting and I knew I could not compete against you in the 'fame' department so I thought if we became friends, then I would be friends with "the boy who lived. But by the time we arrived at the school, you already had made friends with Ron, Hermione & Neville, and you rejected me. So my thought was if he won't be friends, then I guess he will be my enemy. I was jealous so I reacted the only way I knew how, and that was to be cruel to you and your friends."

" Ron, my problem with you was for 2 reasons. First you made friends with Harry and you were friends with him because you liked him, not because he was the famous Harry Potter. My other reason for treating you the way I did was because I was jealous of you, not for your friendship with Harry, but because of your home life."

At that statement Ron was not the only person to look at Draco like he was out of his mind. "Let me explain", Draco added.

"Harry being friends with you also meant he would be friends with Percy and the twins, so already Harry had a large inner circle of friends before he had even un-packed his trunk. But with you in particular I was jealous of how much more rich you were in your family life then I was. I am an only child and my family, as you all know, is one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding community. But even though your family does not have a lot of money in the bank, you have parents that actually care about you, and brothers and a sister who will stand up for you and beside you in the blink of an eye. I was not afforded such a luxury. Please believe me when I say I am very sorry for all the cruel things I ever said to you over the past several years."

Draco did not wait for any type of acknowledgement from Ron as he moved onto Hermione.

"Hermione, with you, as with Ron, I was jealous of you for being in Harry's inner circle. I was also jealous or your abilities with magic. It is rare to have a muggle born witch or wizard excel as well as you have, usually they are good with one or two things, but you have always excelled in everything you were taught. Well almost everything, I am still a better broom rider." Both he and Hermione laughed at that because it was the truth. Hermione was not a fan of flying on a broom and it was not something she practiced often..

"Neville, I never had a problem with you really. I just could not understand, with you being a pure blood, why you were always so nervous and scared to perform magic. You really need to snap out of it Neville and get a grip. You will find that you are quite a powerful wizard if you just relax and work at it."

"Now I do have one question for all of you. The Order of the Phoenix?" Draco noticed the reaction that this question received, everybody, except Seamus and Dean seemed to react to it. Then again Seamus and Dean being a couple and Seamus sitting on Dean's lap in the same chair, they both seem pre-occupied with each other to pay that much attention to anything else.

"Malfoy, where did you hear about that?" Asked Professor McGonagall in her usual terse tone.

"I heard Voldemort mention something to my father about Dumbledore starting up the Order again when had returned. Before any of you ask another question or say another word, I want it be to known right her and now, that I do not wish to know anything about it. I don't want to know if it exists, who is involved, what the plans are, nothing. In case I end up getting caught and taken back to Voldemort and they try to get information out of me, then I can not be forced to reveal anything. No matter what spells or potions they use on me." "I trust you Draco and I am sure we can manage to keep you from falling back into his hands" was Harry reply to this.

"Harry, trusting me completely in this short amount of time is a big mistake on your part." Harry looked at Draco, how could he say such a thing to him? "But Drake, after everything we just…." Harry paused a minute and looked quickly at the others then continued, "just talked about upstairs? I should still not trust you?"

Well before Draco could continue there was a round of giggles from all those present, even the two Professors could not complete cover up their chuckles. "What?" said Harry looking at all of them.

"Harry, we don't know exactly what happened upstairs, but we are pretty sure that there was very little talking involved" said Ron. Everybody else lost their composure and started laughing louder and harder. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Harry blushed and then they also started to laugh. Ron did have a point and Harry realized he was an idiot for thinking that they would not catch on to what was going on.

After hysterical laughing Draco finally composed himself enough to say explain himself to Harry. "Harry, if you are going to trust me that much this soon, then it means you are following your heart and not your head. With the battle lines being drawn and a full scale war pending, you of all people cannot afford to not think carefully about anything, including what and what not to trust me with." This caused the others to stop and regain composure as well. Hermione was actually quite impressed by Draco's statement, as that sounded definitely like something she would have said to Harry.

"Well Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "what are we going to do about all of this?"

"Well, the Ministry, will just put him in Azkaban and Voldemort will get him there. If we let him leave the school, again Voldemort with either kill or capture him. I still say keeping him here is the best plan because we can hide him here at least for a while. Not to mention that the security and spells that surround the school have been increased since that incident last year."

"Oh, that reminds me", said Ron, "Fred and George told me that all secret tunnels leaving from the school have been either collapsed or had spells put on them. The one from here to Honeydukes you can get to no problem, however, if you try to get back the same way, you will find yourself coming back out at Honeydukes again."

Professor McGonagall just stared at Harry thinking long and hard about off of this. Harry stared right back at her, waiting for her to say something. She finally agreed with Harry and said he could stay. She also pointed out that it might best to have him stay in Gryffindor Tower and that he should not leave to go wandering around alone for his own safety.

Nothing further need be discussed. Professors McGonagall and Moody left and eventually the rest of Gryffindor started to return. All of them looking at Draco but not really saying anything, they all mostly kept to themselves or whispered quietly.

Harry was going to say something but Draco just stopped him saying if he thought you about, could you really blame them for whispering?

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny & Neville all moved to a private table in the common room to sit and talk. Ron being a prefect had his own room so the sleeping arrangements had not bearing on him. The only person that they need to talk to about that was Neville and he could care less if Draco slept in Ron's old bed or in the same bed with Harry. He reminded Harry that Dean and Seamus have spent plenty of nights in the same bed, he just asked them to put a silencing charm around Harry's bed like Seamus and Dean when they sleep together. He was cool with Harry and Draco being a gay couple, but he preferred not to be kept awake by the moaning and groaning. He then winked at both of them.

**Chapter 8**

**Time Passes Quickly**

As time moved on, everybody went to their classes. The other Gryffindor's quickly got used to Draco being there and just considered him one of them. They would get him involved in their conversations, ask him questions. Some of the younger students started asking him for help with their studies as all the other students were too busy with their own. Draco enjoyed being able to help. Nobody ever asked him for help before, or ever made him feel needed in this way.

Harry was grateful to his fellow housemates for welcoming and including Draco in things, even Ron went so far as to ask Dobby, the house elf, to bring food up to the common room for Draco at lunch. Harry and Hermione were quite happy that Ron did that for Draco, he was starting to come around and like Draco. Harry had spoken to Draco about Horcruxes and asked if he heard of them and knew anything about them. Draco said he had heard the term before but did not really know too much about them.

Harry explained what he knew about them from what Dumbledore had told him and it was believed that Voldemort had several items out there still. Harry told him that the only way to really destroy Voldemort was first to make sure all the Horcruxes had been destroyed first, taking pieces of his soul with them each time. Draco immediately found this information quite interesting and jumped at the chance to help.

Hermione told Draco that they would work together on that. She would gather any books from the library that she could find and if he would not mind doing research on it during the day, then they could go over what he finds and do further research after she was done classes. Draco was thrilled to help and was grateful that Harry trusted him enough with that information.

In fact, that very night, Draco showed Harry just how grateful he was. Both he and Harry stayed up late in the common room going over information, in fact they were so involved that neither had realized that they were completely alone in the common room as everybody had already gone to bed.

Harry yawned and said he was tired and noticed that they were alone. "We really should get some sleep Draco. You can sleep in, but I have to be up for class tomorrow."

Draco gave one of his trademark looks stood up and walked over to the sofa where Harry had books and notes spread out to research Horcruxes. Draco removed his shirt and straddled Harry's lap. "Are you really that tired Potter?"

Harry knew that when Draco called him Potter in the sexy tone of voice, that he would not be getting to sleep anytime soon, and as tired as he was, he was thrilled at the prospect.

"You know, we have been so busy lately doing research and all, we have not had a moment together since my morning speech in the Great Hall."

As Draco said this his hands went from Harry's thighs to his crotch, up under his shirt to his chest. Harry just sat there, his heart starting to beat faster, his breathing quickened. Draco grabbed and handful of Harry's hair and titled his head back. He started to gently lick his throat upwards. Exploring his face, ears, but not kissing him on the lips. This was driving Harry crazy and Draco knew it, that is why he did it. He liked to tease him and get him really worked up. Every time Harry attempted to kiss Draco, he moved away from him.

Harry's hands were running up and down Draco's bare back, feeling the muscles, admiring how soft his white skin was to the touch. Harry cupped Draco's ass in his hands and lifted him so he was up on his knees on the sofa. Harry quickly made work of opening up and pulling down Draco's jeans freeing Draco's engorged cock from it's confinement. At times like this, he understood why Draco did not wear underwear, and he was grateful for that.

In one swift movement harry and enclosed his mouth around Draco's cock, there was no slowly working it in, he was able to take all 7.5 inches in his mouth no problem. Draco tensed up and took in a deep breath. He held onto Harry with both hands full of hair and started moving his pelvis back and forth, so his cock slid in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry was able to deep throat Draco with no problems. Harry had pushed Draco's jeans down as far as he could get them down and was rubbing his hand up and down Draco's ass, back, and thighs.

Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry had turned and forced Draco onto his back on the sofa. He never said a thing, he just got up on his knees between's Draco legs and pulled Draco's jeans completely off and was laying on top of him and kissing him. Draco tightly wrapped his arms and legs around Harry and held on to him. After a few minutes Draco pushed Harry back and started to remove Harry's tie.

In a quick and unplanned motion, Harry pulled the tie over his head, forced Draco's arms behind his back and tied them together. Draco looked at him in shock at first, but that look quickly gave way to a devilish smile and he said, "you are a kinky bastard aren't you?" Harry just returned the little evil grin and pushed Draco back down.

Harry removed the rest of his clothes and they embraced, Draco's legs again wrapped around Harry's waist, kissing passionately. They stopped and Harry was seriously working on providing Draco with hickey, which with his pale skin, would stand out like a neon light in the pitch black, but Draco did not care. He just whispered, "please, don't let this moment end". Harry started working his way down, he was intending on finishing what he started. Once he reached his destination, Draco again took in a deep breath, moaned and arched his back in ecstasy. Harry worked Draco's member without mercy, all the while Draco fighting to keep quiet and moving his body around in pure pleasure. Eventually he could not long hold out and exploded , Harry drinking in every last drop of him.

As Harry lay there, with his head a Draco's stomach, Draco whispered something Harry could not make out. "Accio condom, accio lube."

"What was that?" asked Harry. "Nothing, just a yawn." As Draco laid there waiting to see if his spell would work, a condom and the lube came through the only open window in the common room, what a relief. Draco knew the door to the dorm would be closed, but he had hoped that the window by Harry's bed was still slightly open and apparently it was.

"Now how did they get here I wonder?" asked Draco in a sarcastic tone. Harry looked up and saw what was now lying on Draco's chest and Draco smiling. "Your turn" is all Draco said. Harry looked at them and asked "how did you do that?" That was what I whispered a few moments ago. That window there is open" as he pointed to the window by the stairs, "and I had hoped that the window by your bed was still open as well. So I just did a little Accio spell and it worked."

"I see", said Harry. "So you just assumed that.." Draco cut him off before he could finish "oh just shut up and get busy Potter!"

"Yes sir" said Harry with a wink and a smile. Harry was about to roll Draco over when he stopped him. "No, I want to be able to stare into those beautiful green eyes of yours." Harry removed his glasses, and with everything in place and ready to go, he positioned himself between Draco's legs. Harry slowly pushed in and Draco arched his back and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh God yes", he whispered.

Once Harry was in, he propped himself on his hands and stared down at Draco, who stared right back in to his eyes. "Did you want your hands free?" asked Harry, "no leave them."

Without another word Harry started pumping his engorged cock in and out of Draco. Draco instantly became hard again so Harry started to work his cock with one hand. First Harry moved gradually, but then quickly started to move faster and faster, his pelvis and his hand moving together as one. Draco was again arching his back up and writhing around in ecstasy then at the same time they both came.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, breathless and sweating as was Draco. Harry moved his hands under him and freed his hands from the tie. Draco quickly, while his legs still tightly wrapped around Harry's waist, wrapped his arms around him and they laid there for several minutes, just holding each other.

Eventually they had to get up and head up to the dorm. After all they could not risk the others coming down in the morning seeing them lying entwined and naked. It might traumatize a first year. So they did, they got up, picked up their clothes and headed to the dorm completely naked.

After that night Harry and Draco made sure to make time to 'get together', each taking turns being on top and both loving it and each other passionately.

Time passed and it was Christmas break. As usual most of the students went home for the holiday's but Harry and Draco stayed along with Ron, and Hermione. Draco was very happy because he was able to get out of the tower more and they would walk around the grounds and have snow ball fights with all the other students that stayed behind. Well except the Slytherins, they just gave nasty looks at Draco, who laughed it off, though Harry was quite upset when he caught them looking.

"Stop worrying about them will you. They are a bunch of goons that I am embarrassed to admit I was in the same house as them and considered them friends" Draco always said things like this when Harry was upset by it, and Ron and Hermione were in agreement. Who would have ever thought that would have happened.

Christmas Eve. Harry was quite excited for the next morning. Since Draco has been at the school he has not had any of his own clothes, and had been getting by wearing some of Harry's. Draco was slimmer then Harry so not everything fit him well, but it was better than wearing the same clothes he was found in all the time. With Malfoy Manor in ruin there was obviously nothing left for Draco to try and retrieve, so Harry secretly spent the preceding weeks sending owls out with orders for the Christmas gifts he was buying.

Harry never used much of the money he had inherited from his parents and after Sirius died and left everything to Harry his fortune grew quite substantially, so he thought it was finally time to share the wealth. On Christmas morning, as with every year, they awoke to find presents at the foot of the bed. There were a few packages, but he knew there were more under the tree in the common room.

First of all they all received the normal gifts from Mrs. Weasley, even Draco was in receipt of one of her knitted sweaters with a big D on the chest. Draco always thought they were ridiculous before, but now he thought it was wonderful. It meant that the Weasley's really did welcome him into the family. He actually shed a tear when he saw it. Draco never felt so loved his entire life and it was this feeling that made him jealous of Ron.

Just as they finished opening the gifts, Ron flung the door open with shocked look on his face. Hermione came in behind him.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do!"

Draco looked at Ron and Hermione, then back at Harry. "What's going on?"

Harry looked at Hermione, and in his best innocent tone of voice responded "What? I don't know what you're talking about?" And there was that evil little grin that Draco was now quite familiar with.

Draco was still sitting in bed, next to Harry with a puzzled look on his face. "Will one of you please tell me what the bloody hell you're going on about?"

Hermione turned to Draco and with her hands on her hips decided to enlighten Draco. "There is a HUGE pile of gifts under the tree in the common room for you, Ron and myself, and they are all from one Harry James Potter"

Draco turned slowly to Harry, "what did you do?"

"Oh lighten up all of you, it's Christmas. Come on lets go downstairs"

With that they all headed down, Ron still staring at the pile in wonder. There were 3 piles, all of equal size, one for each of them.

"I'm going to beat you" said Draco. "Promise?" was Harry's reply.

"Wow, ok too much information guys" chimed Ron.

"Well they aren't going to open themselves so you might as well get busy."

They started opening, even Hermione, though she did protest during the process. Harry had ordered Draco his own clothes, a complete wardrobe of his own in fact. Even shoes, boots for the winter and sneakers. He had also ordered clothes, including new school robes for both Hermione and Ron, as well as other little things.

Harry suddenly got up and ran to the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Just wait there a minute I want to check something". "Excellent" they heard him say and he returned carrying a large box. "Here, this is for all three of you." They looked at the box, then each other, then at Harry.

"Well go on, open it!" Reluctantly they did and were stunned by what they found inside.

3 Firebolt brooms, the latest model of course.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, "this is way too expensive and extravagant I can't except it." Ron, was starting to cry because he read the note that came with his.

"_To the best seeker this Captain could have on his team. Your Friend Forever, Harry"_

Ron was speechless.

Draco read his note _"Draco, no matter what the future holds in store for us, either together or apart, please know that I will always love you. All my Love, Harry". _Draco just gave a little smile as he looked at the note in his hand.

Hermione had yet to read her note but she finally did. _" Hermione, I will always remember are first meeting on the train and all the adventures we have had together. I could not have managed without the brightest witch of or our age by my side" Love you always, Harry._

Hermione just broke down and cried and at the same time all three of the tackled Harry and hugged him.

"Harry, still this was a lot of money to spend" said Hermione.

"Look, when I first went to get money from the bank, I was amazed at how much was there, left by my parents. Then when Sirius passed away and left me everything, I just thought it was time to share it with the ones I love and those who mean the most to me."

"Wait until the rest of the team seems me flying around on this" said Ron. "Oh, actually I got the entire team new brooms".

All three of them just looked at Harry with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey come on, time for the breakfast feast let's go." Harry had to think of something to snap them out of it.

They all got up and dressed to head down. Draco told Harry to go ahead he would catch up. So Harry, Ron & Hermione left.

Draco finished getting dressed in one of his new outfits and headed out the portrait hole.

**Chapter 9**

**Slytherin Strikes First**

As Draco bounded down the stairs to the Great Hall, he saw a 7th year Huffelpuff student ahead of him. He knew his name was Justin something or other, but he could never remember. Justin reached the Entrance Hall and was heading into the Great Hall when Draco heard some Slytherins coming up from the dungeon. Draco slowed down his pace and had his hand on his wand just in case. He was hoping that they would not see him. Not that he was worried or afraid, but there were about 6 of them and even Draco knew when to avoid confrontation when he was that out numbered.

Unfortunately, one of them spotted Draco on the stairs, it was Goyle, a boy he used to call his friend. Draco said nothing just looked at them. Goyle got the others attention and they all turned to face Draco, blocking him for coming down the stairs. Luckily Justin just happened to turn around and saw what was going on.

Justin, started to run to get Harry when he was hit in the back with a curse that sent him flying over the Ravenclaw table with some first years. Everybody turned at the commotion, and Harry was on his feet and running towards the door before anybody else knew what was happening.

All Harry knew was that somebody just attacked Justin and Draco was not there yet. Harry was panicked. Ron and Hermione were on the feet fast, wands at the ready and went charging after Harry. The teachers were up and heading towards the door as well.

Harry came upon the site of the 6 Slytherins casting spells at Draco who was trying desperately to defend himself, but not having much luck.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Shouted Harry and he lifted one of the Slytherin students, Crabbe of all people off the floor and high into the air. The others turned to face him but did nothing. When they turned around they noticed that every other student that was in the great hall, were all standing behind Harry, wands pointed at them all. Harry was not aware of this at the time, but students from all years and all houses, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw were all ready to fight with Harry to protect and save Draco.

Professor McGonagall arrived to see what was going on. "Potter, put him down, gently". She knew she had to say gently otherwise Harry would have dropped the big goon from where he was. Harry let him down.

"All six of you my office now!" Professor McGonagall ordered the Slytherins and she followed them, along with Professor Moody as back up. Nobody dared try anything when Moody was around. Harry ran to Draco who was lying on the steps and not moving. When Harry got to him, Draco said, "I'm alright just counting my bones Harry." With Harry's help he stood up and brushed himself off. It was then that Draco and Harry turned and saw everybody that was standing behind Harry, they were slowly putting their wands away and heading back to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron came over to check on Draco as well. "What was that about?" Asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Harry, when everybody realized why you were running and that Draco was not here yet, they all came out of the Great Hall with their wands pointed at the Slytherins."

"Even the first year students?" asked Harry. "Yes, everybody" added Ron.

"Harry apparently it has not dawned on you yet, but everybody in this school, at least every student NOT in the Slytherin is prepared to stand with you and behind in any fight you encounter. They all heard Draco's speech, they know how you feel about each other. If that had been you being attacked, you can bet that they all would have been standing behind Draco, wands at the ready."

Harry got a little teary eyed, as he never thought that a bunch of students, most of which he did not know, would do such a thing for him.

"Harry, it is not just in this school either. There are quite a few past students that know you, and some that don't, but they will be there, right by your side, if ever you're in trouble. What, did you think you just had Hermione and me to back you up?" added Ron with a laugh.

They went back to the Great Hall to eat and both Harry and Draco checked on Justin. Draco shook his hand to thank him because he saw him start to run and knew he was going to get Harry. Justin was a bit sore, but no damage and was just glad he was there to see what was happening.

**Chapter 10**

**The War Has Begun**

Spring arrived and everybody took every opportunity to be outside and enjoying the beautiful weather. The six Slytherin students that had attacked Draco were expelled, leaving Draco the opportunity to leave Gryffindor tower. There were not many Slytherins left at that point and the six were the last of the 7th year students in that house.

During the course of the year, several students had thanked Draco for his assistance with their studies. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Justin would take time to either go outside or to the room of requirement to practice different spells and counter spells on each other. Harry even taught them all the spell that damn near killed Draco last year. He felt it was a good one to teach them because it did damage, yet was not an unforgiveable curse.

One afternoon, while they were enjoying the warm sunny weather on the lawn, there was an announcement for Hermione and Ron to report to McGonagall's office. Both being Prefects this was not out of the ordinary for them to be summoned to her office. Harry, Draco and the others remained outside.

Later, when they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry noticed that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were missing. In fact he had not seen Ron and Hermione since that afternoon out on the lawn. He was starting to worry, and nothing Draco said would make him feel better. There was a knock at the portrait hole. A first year girl went to see who it was and Luna came running in crying.

"Harry, you must come quickly."

"Luna, what's wrong, what's happened?"

"Voldemort has attacked, please you must come to the Headmistresses office immediately" Luna was dragging him by the hand, Draco right behind him. The other Gryffindor's sat in stunned silence.

"Luna, who has he attacked, what has happened?" Harry kept asking her but she could not answer, she was hysterically crying as she ran along the corridors to McGonagall's office.

When they arrived, Headmistress McGonagall was standing outside in the corridor, she had just come from her office.

"Harry, there's a problem but I need you to remain calm". First of all she never called Harry anything but Potter and both he and Draco knew that that was not a good sign. Secondly telling him to remain calm meant something drastic had taken place. Thoughts ran through his head as to what was wrong, then realizing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were missing, he started to panic.

"Ms. Granger's parents, Mrs. Weasley, as well as Charley, Percy and the twins, and Neville's Grandmother were all attacked separately by Death Eaters."

Harry just stood there, everything went dead quiet, he was not able to clearly comprehend what he was just told. Draco, standing behind Harry, grabbed him and held him from behind. Harry heard him say "Oh Dear God" and Harry snapped out of it.

"Where is Hermione and Ron and the others?"

"They left to go to St. Mungo's. Nobody was killed but they were badly injured. They had to take Hermione's parents there because muggle doctors would not be able to care for them properly. Now before you get any more idea's you need to go back to the common room and wait."

Harry's blood started to boil. Draco never felt him tense up like this and backed off. "WAIT! How the hell do you expect me to just sit around and wait not knowing how any of them are doing!"

"POTTER! You will lower your voice this instant. I will not have you running off and doing something stupid. They need you now more than ever and I will not risk you causing them more heartache by running after the Death Eaters. And if you have any notions of flying out of here, I have already changed the password that lowers the blockade."

Harry just stood there, eyes flaming, glaring at her. He hated her, for the first time, he hated her more than he ever thought he could.

Draco, very gently took Harry's hand into his own and whispered, "come on there is nothing more you can do right now." Harry turned and glared at Draco. Draco just looked back at him, directly in his eye. Harry could tell that Draco was pleading with him without him saying a thing, yet at the same time, he was still a Malfoy and was raised and trained by Death Eaters, so a battle with him would be useless.

Harry just looked into those silver grey eyes, he fought back the will to start crying right there. It was all his fault. Harry shook his hand free of Draco's and took off running. He was quick, but Draco was quicker and gave chase.

Harry was running at full speed, not knowing where he was going, he just ran and Draco was right behind him.

Eventually Harry stopped by the edge of the Black Lake. He stood under the tree and was staring out into the water when Draco caught up to him.

Draco said nothing, he just stood next to the man he loved, looking out over the water. As soon as he put his arm around Harry, Harry lost it.

He collapsed into Draco's arm and cried on his shoulder. Draco embraced him and just held him, letting him get it all out for he knew saying anything would be useless.

The next day Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were back, it was Saturday. By now everybody in school had heard what had happened. Harry and Draco were up most of the night just talking. So they woke up later than normal. When they came down to the Common room, they were all there. It appeared that all the other student's had not bothered to stay givingthem their space and alone time.

When Harry saw them he ran to them. They stood up and they all hugged each other. Draco stood back and waited.

They all sat down to talk and Draco took out his wand and summoned up food and tea and juice for everybody.

"Didn't think I would make such a good wife did you Harry." This was the first thing Draco said and he said to lighten the mood. They all laughed.

Hermione told Harry that nobody was seriously injured. Her parents, being muggles of course could not defend themselves properly, but her father did keep a gun in the house and she is not aware of any magic to stop a bullet, so he did manage to shoot one of the Death Eaters, but who she does not know. Nor did she know his or her condition.

The Weasley's put up a hell of fight and Fred and George managed to scare off one of their attackers. Molly managed to kill one. As for Neville's grandmother, Neville just said that she made sure that she was not a witch to be messed with before they got the best of her. Fred, George, Charley, Percy and Molly were already back home recovering as well as Neville's grandmother. Hermione's parents were moved to a secret location for their own protection.

By the look on Hermione's face, he had an idea as to where that location was, 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco watched Harry that day closely and could tell something was up but he did not know what he was thinking, but he had a good idea. When Harry excused himself to use the bathroom Draco quickly turned to the others and told them what he and Harry and talked about all night. Harry was blaming himself for what had happened and if it had not been for their friendship none of this would have happened.

He expressed to them what he thought Harry was planning to do and unleashed his own plans as well. He had given each of them a task to do that day and throughout the day they each went about doing what Draco had asked them to do, without Harry thinking anything out of the ordinary.

Harry was planning on sneaking out that night to go after Voldemort and Draco suspected as such but was not quite sure, but he would proven to be correct soon enough.

**Chapter 11**

**You're Not Alone**

Over the course of the school year, Draco and Hermione, with their combined knowledge and extensive research had managed to figure out what Voldemort would have used as Horcruxes and where they would be located. That was all that Harry needed for now. He would leave tonight and begin his search. It pained him to know that he was going to be leaving Draco behind, but he could no longer risk people getting hurt because of him. Draco suspecting this to be Harry's plan was not about to let him leave without a proper good bye.

It was late and again Harry and Draco were alone in the common room. Everybody else had long turned in for the night. They sat side by side on the sofa in front of the fireplace, Harry just staring into the flames deep in thought.

"What is going on behind to beautiful green eyes of yours?"

"Nothing, just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing important"

"Potter you are such a terrible liar sometimes. Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Harry just looked at Draco. "I still owe from you Christmas for the gifts."

"School is almost over. Soon we will have to leave. Where are we going to go, what is going to happen to us? And what about us?"

"What do you mean what about us?"asked Draco.

"Where will we live Draco? We certainly cannot go to your house, it burned to the ground, and living with the Dursley's is out of the question. They don't like me living there, but me and my wizard boyfriend? Oh that will go over well."

Draco moved closer to Harry and put his arms around him and his head on his shoulder. "Harry, end of school is just over 2 months away, why not worry about your final exams first. We will figure out something when the time comes. Don't go making yourself sick over that now."

He gently turned Harry to face him. Removed his glasses and stared into his eyes. "God I just cannot get enough of looking at the beautiful green eyes of yours, especially the way the light from the fire dances in them. I think I know what attracted your father to your mother."

Harry smiled at that thought, then Draco kissed him ever so gently. Well needless to say it did not take long after that before they started getting hot and heavy on the sofa again. Harry could not leave Draco tonight without showing him how much he loved him. Draco, assuming that is what Harry was planning on doing, was not going to let him go for the same reasons.

They made love like they had never done it before. It must have been two hours before they finally retired to the bedroom.

After faking being asleep for an hour, Harry gently got out of bed and quietly got dressed, only using the moonlight that was coming through windows as his only light. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all asleep with their bed curtains closed.

Harry, having secretly already packed his trunk, and having hidden his broom outside on the grounds, levitated his trunk and quietly left. He stopped and looked back at his bed knowing Draco was sleeping behind the curtain. He quietly said good-bye to him and that he loved him. He closed the door and headed out.

The Fat lady was not happy about being disturbed at such an hour when the portrait swung open and Harry came out behind his trunk, which was floating just above the floor.

The Fat lady had already been warned that all of the students would be sneaking out and what they thought Harry's plans were and they asked that she not say anything to him about constantly being disturbed. She remembered this when Harry emerged and the portrait closed again. She said nothing, she just pretended to be slightly awoken and then faked falling right back to sleep.

Slowly and quietly Harry made his way down the stairs. It was dark and being that he could not use the Lumos spell, since his wand was already in use keeping his trunk afloat, he had to make his way down carefully and quietly. The castle was quite dark. Harry had never been out roaming at this late hour so he was not aware that all the torches were extinguished. It had to be close to 2am. When he was standing on the landing, about to decent the last flight of stairs, all the torches in the Entrance lit up at once. Harry, in total shock at the site he saw before him forgot himself and allowed his trunk to fall with a very loud bang. Before him he saw every student, all of them were standing there, fully dressed, trunks packed, broomsticks in hand. All ready to follow Harry out those doors into battle. The entire staff was also present, not saying a word, but letting the other students to take care of this themselves.

Harry's eyes filled with tears at what he was looking at. Suddenly he heard a sound to his left, turned to see his invisibility cloak falling to the floor and Draco standing there next to him. He had followed Harry every step of the way. "Harry, I know we have only been dating for about 6 months now, but I have gotten to know you quite well over that time, and I had a very strong feeling you were going to pull something like this. I told you once before, and I will tell you again. I love you and I have every intention of standing and fighting by your side until the very end. And Mr. Potter I don't mind saying I am rather hurt that you still planned to sneak out on me in the middle of the night and leave behind." Tears had filled Draco's eyes by the time he had finished.

" You see Harry, if you want to leave now to go after Voldemort and the Death Eaters and those Horcruxes, then everyone of these people you see before you, including me, are going with you. So if you want to leave, then let's go."

Harry, just stood in silence. His eyes full of tears, his bottom lip quivering. He composed himself and started to say to the gathered crowd, "listen everybody I appreciate what you're willing to do, but…"

"No Harry" Hermione interrupted him and slowly started to climb the stairs to Harry. "It is you who needs to understand something. What happened to my parents, Neville's grandmother and the Weasley's has nothing to do with you, it has everything do with Voldemort striking at you where it hurts the most. You're love for your friends. History has shown Voldemort has attacked muggles in the past. At any time my parents could have been or may be at one of those places. That has nothing to with our friendship. Neville's grandmother and the Weasley's also would have been attacked and probably killed because they never would have joined up with him willingly. Everything that happened most likely would have happened anyway, even if you and Ron and I were never friends. You need to stop blaming yourself for these things. We are all gathered here to prove to you that we don't blame you and never will, and you need to start understanding that. So if you want to go then we are all more than willing to follow you and none of the staff plans to stop us. So what's it going to be Harry? Do we walk out those doors now for the final time, or do we all go back to bed and finish out our time here?"

Harry really did not know what to say, but it was quite apparent that he was not getting out of there alone. He stood and there, looking around at the faces of his fellow students, his teachers, his 'family'. He turned to Draco and asked, "Can you help me carry my trunk back upstairs?" Draco smiled and stated, "nothing would make me happier Harry."

With that, the entire group broke out into loud applause as Draco and Harry picked up his trunk and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

**Chapter 12**

**The War is Over**

Harry and the rest of his fellow 7th year students finished out their last year at Hogwarts. During that time, Harry took a chance and told Draco that Dumbledore did in fact start up The Order of The Phoenix again, and by his will, Harry was now the Head of that Order. He also told him about Sirius Black and that he had left everything in his will to Harry, including the Black family home, however because Belatrix Lestrange was a cousin, they were never sure if she would show up to stake claim on it, or if she even knew about it so after Sirius died they no longer used it has headquarters for the Order, and Harry never moved there. In fact he really did not want it and did not care what happened to it. Draco was happy that Harry had trust in him to tell him these things, but he did not want to hear anything further about the Order, again in case he was captured for information, he could honestly not reveal too much.

After they left Hogwarts, by invitation of the Weasley's, Harry and Draco moved in with them and they used the place as a temporary headquarters for the Order. Harry also made Draco a member. As promised they all went in search of The Horcruxes, and even enlisted the help of past students, such as Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, even Hermione recruited the assistance of Victor Krum. Within a year and a half of leaving school the final battle between Harry and Voldemort was set. As promised Draco stood with him, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, the Weasley's, Seamus, Dean, and all of the members of Harry DA classes. Draco had given Ron and Hermione specific instructions. If Harry should die, one of them is to kill him as he would not be able to live without Harry. Ron had told him to forget it, because Harry was not about to die.

Harry succeeded in killing Voldemort once and for all, most of his Death Eaters died in battle, including Belatrix, which meant that Harry was now free to move into the home Sirius had given him, if he wanted it. Draco convinced him to move in when all was said and done, but first Harry wanted to travel to different places, he wanted to see the world. Hermione and Ron were married. Ron had developed an interest in muggle studies like his father and joined him in his work. Hermione went to work for the Ministry as an Aurora and eventually had become the Minister of Magic.

Harry and Draco took some time for themselves after the war and traveled the world, just like Harry wanted to do, learning different types of spells from different places around the globe. Eventually they returned home to England and moved into the Black Family Home and made it their own. After working for the International Ministry of Magic, Harry eventually became the youngest Headmaster at Hogwarts, taking over the job at the age of 30 when Minerva McGonagall had finally passed away. Draco became the Potions instructor and Deputy Headmaster and together they changed the curriculum of Hogwarts by putting more emphasis into the Dark Arts, which naturally Harry taught on a part-time basis and expanding the courses of Transfiguration to include more complex magic, Potions to include previously un-allowed potions that the Ministry previously thought was too dangerous for young wizards and witches. When your best friend is the Minister of Magic, it helps to change things like this. Neville, after getting married to Luna Lovegood, also returned to Hogwarts to teach his best subject Herbology, while Luna eventually took over her father's magazine and became editor in chief of the Dailey Prophet. Ginny eventually married and became mother of 7 children, just like her mother. However, he ended up with 6 girls and one boy, the opposite of her parents. Fred & George became quite successful in the joke business eventually opening a large manufacturing plant. Percy ended up opening his own business making caldrons since earlier in his career he was fighting for regulations for them. As for Seamus and Dean, they eventually invented a new sport that quickly took off in the wizarding world. It was a combination of football (soccer to us Americans), but played with a magic ball and on brooms. They moved to America and taught this new sport at a wizarding school in, of all places, Salem, Mass.

**THE END**


End file.
